Pure heart, Demon blood
by KayAGoldsiv87
Summary: A woman comes to take Naruto, Lee and Tenten with her to train them. When they come back they are more then what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

Pure Heart, Demon Blood

Over view thing and disclaimer...and per-up before story

KayAGoldsil87 does not own Naruto story or chars... I do own ... Kalinea, Nao, Morio, Akihoshi, Tynan and Rena...and the more chars that may or may not come...

Note: I am going to be making Itachi and Kisame, and maybe other chars, good guys... and still a little bit bad ...but good guys. Also in my story Lee and Tenten are orphans also but Lee was taken in and so was Tenten. Comments will be at the bottom... from myself and the crew...or just me. Also Naruto is not a total baka (ok maybe little, but he is more naive ) in my story...

_**'what' – Demon taking/ Kyuubi or other demons... or inner self/ Sakura**_

"what"- Taking

'what'- thinking

what - think-speaking

and all caps means yelling

The story thats place after Naruto and Sakura come back with Jiraiya from the Rice Village/ Gathering info on Orochimaru and Susuke acre...

Naruto is being treated worse by the villagers. Naruto's friends, Tenten and Lee, are being beaten every once and a wail by the villagers because they are friends with the demon. The others' clans protected them. So, that ,they are safe and they try to help Tenten and Lee. The others and their clans, try to help as best they can do for Naruto also. Naruto was having stay with Jiraiya in the village, because the villagers burned down his apartment. Naruto is about to flee when Jiraiya and Kakashi come for him and take him to Tsunade...

and now the story...

**Pre-story**

Tsunade looked sadly at the boy who she called her brother now. His blond hair was dirty and had a little blood in it from a fight that he must have gotten into. His face was bruised and his normally sparking blue eyes were down cased. ' Why can't they just leave him alone. He tried his best... no, is, trying his best, to bring back Susuke. The Villagers should be spitting at his, Susuke's, name and want his head, not want him back... after all he has done' Tsunade thought with mixed a motions. She looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya, both of whom she had bring Naruto to her, and nodded. Kakashi bowed his head and vanished, in a poof of smoke, from the room but Jiraiya stayed and crossed his arms, looking at her waiting. Tsunade sighed and knew she was going to have to tell Naruto with him there.

"Naruto... I am going to send you on a mission" Tsunade began. Naruto's head spiked up, his ears and eyes where fully on her. "But Baa-chan I have to find Susuke. I do-" Naruto had began to exclaim but Tsunade interrupted. "NARUTO SHUT IT... This is not going to be an easy mission. In fact, it might be more then a little dangerous. I want you to accompany a woman who... may help you". "What do you mean by that" Jiraiya begin "I'm the one who is training him! Not some woman that I don't know and you-". Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table, that shook and creaked, and glared at Jiraiya to shut up, he did so... though muttered something under his breath.

"I want you to go with this woman and learn all you can from her, Naruto. Rock Lee and TenTen will be joining you on this mission. She is taking you three away for a bit to train you. She came here saying that she would only train you, Lee, and Tenten. I don't know why but she said that all of you had to excepted her offer for her to take anyone of you. All we are doing is waiting for Gai's team and Kakashi to bring your new Sensei" Tsunade said trying hard not to look at Jiraiya, for his face was red and if you looked at his ears they had steam coming out of them. Not that Tsunade could blame him but she had to think what was best for the village, the ninja and Naruto, Lee and Tenten.

After a few minuets of waiting and the three of them uncomfortable because of the long silent wait. The knock at the door made the three jump a little in there chairs. "Enter" Tsunade called out and Gai's team stepped into the room. Gai was smiling, sadly, and taking to Lee, both of them talking about 'youthful training' that they would do. Neji and Tenten's eyes looked glazed over and both of then had an annoying look on their faces', not that any sane person could blame them. Naruto turned in his seat to look at Gai's team. Lee's face was scratched up and their were a few bruises and his arm was in a make-shift sling, thanks to the villagers, for being a 'demon lover'. Tenten looked better but still had bumps and bruises on her, and her shoulder was rapped up. Neji looked fine, but look worn out, though he was glancing at Tenten with a worried look on his face. Gai had a black eye but looked fine other then that.

"What happened to you four" Tsunade exclaimed. "Lee and Tenten were being harassed by some of the villagers" Neji said " both of them were separate from each other and it took a bit to get the ninja and villagers off them". Though Neji's face and voice were neutral, his eyes looked like they were on fire with hatred and anger. Gai then said " Luckily a team of Black OPS were around to help or Neji and I would not be able to keep them held up for long". Tsunade looked at Gai, her face in shock. "Ninja... leaf ninja attacking there own..." She said in a whisper. Gai hung his head and said sorrowful "I'm afraid so...Lady Hokage".

Jiraiya stood and walked over to the window. The rain outside poring down and the dark light coming slowly in. Jiraiya turned and walked over to Tsunade and slammed his hands on her desk getting everyones attention. "Let me take them. I'll train them till i feel they are ready. Then I'll bring them back when they are ready" He said looking Tsunade straight in the eye. Tsunade looked at him and opened her mouth saying " Jiraiya, we-"

"We both know you do not have the time and energy to chase after the Akatsuki and to watch three 'demon tainted' children" a voice said above them.

Naruto's head snapped up to see a robed woman, her head hooded and no-one could see her face, standing on the ceiling. His blood boiled and he stood up and yelled angry at the woman. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'DEMON TAINTED'. WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT YOU, WITCH!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. The woman then disappeared and reappeared in front of him, he though, still could not see her face. "That, child, was not an insult on you. You have a demon sealed inside you. The child dressed in green... his energy and life stream were eaten by a demon. He is lucky to still have his life stream and the little bit of energy stream within his body. The young woman's soul is part demon, do to the fact that it did some dark things in the past and now is trying to make better of it and joined with a pure soul, making her soul ¼ dark and the other ¾ pure. Your demon's and your energy streams and life lines are so intertwine and for that some of it's power, bloodline, magic, and other things will pass to you; for even I can feel, you are absorbing it tainted kitsune" the voice said matter-of-fact like. Naruto felt shocked to say the lest and fell back into his chair. Slowly he glanced at the few in the room... all of them had the look of udder disbelieve on there faces. The robed and hooded woman turned to Tsunade and bowed. "My deepest sorries on being late Malady Hokage. I was healing some of the trees in some of the area...and I got into a small fight with one of your ninja" The woman said pushing her hood back.

Naruto could not help but stair. The Woman's hair was Whitish-silver, and had streaks of gold in it, and if you looked closer you could see rainbow-like colors in it. Her ears were long and pointed. Her eyes were pure white and looked odd (i.e. American looking eyes...they have Japanese looking eyes ... if you did not know... if so ignore this...), to him at lest, they were set unlike other people he has ever seen. She had a squarish-oval like face and a stubborn chin. She was 15 cm taller then he was ( Naruto is 4'9'' ... or in centimeters 145 cm... she is 5'3'' or 160 cm) and had fair white skin. She had on the baggy robe that hide her body, so there was nothing to see.

The Woman looked at Jiraiya and then turned so that she was facing Gai's team and Naruto. " My name is Kalinea. As you can see, I am not human. I was once a long time ago but that is in the passed. I like trailing around different worlds, helping and teaching people. You, Naruto, Rock Lee and Tenten, are the ones that I have chosen to teach. All orphans. All have need to improve your selfs; so that you could better your selfs. Your hearts are pure. A reason why I am going to teach you. That, though, is your choice" Kalinea said looking at them. She looked a Lee and said " you, Lee-kun, walked in lonely shadows. You could not do things what others could and that marked you. You strive to prove to your self and others that you are truly strong... when you are. Many would have quite if they where in your shoes for at lest one day". Lee looked down with tears in his eyes, but he did not cry. Kalinea then looked at Tenten and said "You, Tenten-sama, could never find yourself. No mater how you looked. You tried your hardest to show those who watched you to really notice you. Yet, you have not noticed your self. You stand in a cir cal that you can not see out. You close your self to those around you...and now to your soul-mate. Tenten, if you close your self to your soul-mate, you'll be lost" The Woman said softly, only saying those words for Tenten, even though there were other people in the room. Tenten looked at the woman, then ducked her head down, hiding her tears. "There is no shame in crying" She said then the woman looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked into the woman's eyes. They were once pure white, now they have changed to a dark blue. Her face was sad and hurt was written on it. Kalinea kneel down, so that she was looking up at Naruto. Naruto sat in the chair. He felt his heart drop down into his stomach Then she spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun... we are alike you and i" she said "i, too, was alone. Even though i had a family...i was dead to them. I was different, odd and an embarrassment to my family. Not my mom, she fought to have me. Yet she could never see me for me. Not my father, he tried so hard to protected me... for in his eye, i was fragile. I was not. I protected them... and died for it." She smiled sadly and said "Lucky them, they watched there child rise and kill the devils that where slaying people. I saved lives that day. Yet i lost my mortality...yet i was always lost. Yet still i was an outcast to them... my sister and the others, for my differentness...and i was, and still am, hurt. You, Naruto-kun, have walked a very lonely road, that no child should bare alone but you have. Now, though, my friends and i will help you grow. That is, if all three of you chose to." Kalinea got up,walked over to the window and looked out of it. There was a long minute before she spoke again. "How much time shall they have Hokage-sama" she asked not turning around.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade. She was looking at her desk, her fist clenched, tears running down her face. Naruto did not know what to do. He slowly got up and walked over the woman that he thought more of like a mother or sister then the Hokage. He hesitantly put his hand on the woman's shoulder. Tsunade looked at him, and he looked at her. He opened his lips to say something, when her hand lad itself over mouth. " You... Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee and Tenten... have in-till the end of today and till tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp in the morning to make your decision...go ...please...all of you" she said putting her head down on her desk.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, and turned and walked out the door, stopping to see if everyone was coming. Naruto watched Lee limp over to him, putting his hand on him. "Come, Naruto-kun, lets go for some ramen" Lee said and limped out the door. Tenten, still crying, holding onto Neji, who was in a daze, walked out following Lee. Neji stopped and said to Naruto "are you coming" before letting Tenten 'drag' him off. He watched as Jiraiya sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. Gai walked out, his face for the first time truly upset and hurt, that Naruto could remember, patting Naruto on the head. Kalinea looked at him, then at Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I will leave you be... i am sorry...Jiraiya-san?" Kalinea said. Jiraiya looked at her with cold eyes and said "what". The woman raised an eyebrow and said "i know he is like a son or grandson to you...do not have any worries about him. I just wanted to know what the bloodline from Lee-kun, Tenten-sama and Naruto-kun are on both sides of there parents... i will keep him and the others safe. I will leave now and explore the village or go to the hospital and heal people. Stars go with you". With that the small woman walked over the the window and took off her robe. Five long pairs of golden feathers sprouting from her back. She opened the window and stepped onto the roof and the feathers became large wings. She looked back and smiled, her eyes still blue and vanished into thin air.

Naruto stared in disbelieve. Then ran to catch up with the others thinking. ' Maybe... we should go with her'.

Tenten was sitting with Naruto, Iruka, Lee, Neji, Gai, Sakura and a beaten up Kakashi. When They got to the ramen place, Ichiraku Noodle Bar, Sakura and Kakashi and Iruka were already there waiting for them. "Kakashi-Sensei you look like hell" Naruto said to Kakashi. Tenten glanced a Naruto and Sakura's teacher. 'I hate to say it but he's right' Tenten thought. Kakashi had one arm in a sling, the other arm had wrappings around it. His left leg had a cased on and the other had a splint on it's foot. He had on a normal black t-shirt, so that Tenten could see the wrappings around his chest and waist-line.

Kakashi winced and looked at Naruto. "I would never want to face that ... woman again" Kakashi said, shaking his head. "What happened" Naruto asked, you could tell he was a little confused. " Tsunade asked me to get that woman, right" Kakashi said looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and Kakashi continued. " Well, i found her in the training grounds... she was... she turned a stomp back into a tree" he said quietly, every one looked shocked to hear his words. Tenten felt her eyes widen. 'wow...she made a dead tree turn to life' she thought. "I went behind her and tapped the woman on the shoulder... and then i ... was in the hospital..." Kakashi said as he squirmed in his chair. Tenten knew that he was not telling everything but she was not going to speak her mind right then. Naruto on the other hand did. "She said that you two got into a fight" he said. Kakashi looked at him. "it wasn't a fight...it was a pummeling" a deep voice said behind them.

Tenten turned in her chair to see a tall man standing next to a small girl about her age. The man was tall, about a little over seven feet tall. The Man was built to show off a little balk that was on his body. His eyes were a deep grayish-green and his hair was black but the roots were a vivid reddish-orange. He wore a v-neck t-shirt with out the sleeves that was a little tight, over it and open was a long dark blue coat with many pockets that also did not have sleeves to it. His pants were black, scale-like, leather that went under the knee-high black boots. The man had a very sharp face and fetchers, thought his face was heart shaped, ever thing else had a predatory look to it, tan skin covered his body (that Tenten could see of it). The girl had fetchers like the woman in Lady Tsunade's office but the girls hair was a light brown and her eyes were a dark brown. The girls skin matched the womans and the long ears and strange-shaped eyes and stood about 3' 9 1/2'' tall. Unlike the woman you could see this girls shape, which was small, strong and robust. She had big hips and a big chest to her even wearing the clothing that she was. She had on a baggy dark red t-shirt and a pair of knee-high yellow shorts, with a long flap-like thing in front and back that was tied together with a red belt. The flaps had a design on it, a sword with a dragon on it with ivy and the dragon's tail raped around the blade on the front flap and the back it had two circus linked together both of them having there own symbol but it just looked like lines to Tenten. The odd thing about the girl was the long feather-furred-haired tail and her left hand was deformed having only three digits to it. The one digit looked like a normal thumb but the other two where long and only had two knuckles for both of the 'fingers'...so one finger had two knuckles. The hand looked clumsily and misshaped, when Tenten saw it she felt pity for the girl.

The man chuckled at the glare he received from Kakaish and said " sorry but it's the truth... may we join you." The small girl walked over to Kakaish as the man spoke and put her odd hand lightly on his arm. A green-blue light glowed and then vanished and the girl smiled. Kakaish blinked and looked shocked, and started to unwrap his bandages. The girl went to the others then , last, to Tenten. The pale young girl looked up at her and smiled and said "mother, gets easily distracted and was most likely a little confused and not thinking... a reason why she most have not healed you. She really needs to start taking her medicine more often", placed her hand on Tenten. Tenten felt warm and then the pain went away. The girl looked tired but satisfied. Lee hastily exploded, quickly out of the 'blue' "YOSH... THAT WAS AMAZING. YOU YOUTHFUL HEALING HAS HEALED ALL OF US WITH JUST A TOUCH. YOU SHOULD GO TO THE UN-YOUTHFUL HOSPITAL AND HEAL ALL THE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE". Then the Gai/Lee's started and ended with the 'hug of doom', Tenten looked down at the poor girl who looked like she was going to have a heart-attack, then over at the man who's left eye was twitching and was edging around the 'youthful due-o'. Then Lee made a bad mistake and grabbed the girl's hands. The poor girl shrieked and jumped into the air, at the same time freeing her hands from Lee grasp, and spun-kicked Lee into the nearest building and then hided behind Tenten, shaking.

Tenten had to, with all her might, not crack a full smile and had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the chuckles that were starting to escape it. Naruto, who was watching, fell off his chair and was rolling on the floor...most likely because the girl was hiding, after she just knocked out the 'Green Beast Clone'. Neji looked shocked , for Lee had gone through three buildings and was twitching from where they could see him, a ghost smile started to form on his lips. Sakura had looked shocked also and had ran to Lee... and was dragging him back to the group, now. Iruka and Kakashi were looking at each other not saying a word and Gai was standing there with his mouth open, for his prized student was just sent through three stone and wooden buildings. The man with the girl was doubled over laughing as tears started to run down his face.

Tenten looked down at the girl who was now saying "I'm sorry" over and over again with her head down and hidden from her, she had ducked under the counter putting Tenten and the counter between her and the others (Tenten was at the end of the counter). Tenten got off her stool and placed a genital hand on her. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes. They ran half way down her face before they became crystal-like gems. Tenten was a little taken back, then said " you know that sending someone you just meet through some buildings is not a good impression on people" with a smile. The girl looked at Tenten, as if trying to read her, then smiled and said "yes...but one should not scare others out of their wits". Tenten helped her up and she slowly walked over to Lee, who Sakura just dragged back, and healed him. Though Lee did not get up. Tenten looked a the girl, questioningly. The girl faced the inquisitive faces-es in front of her and said "... I healed him...but made him go to sleep...he...um...scared me a bit" has she rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly. At that Tenten, Sakura, Iruka, Naruto and The man started laughing. Neji had put his head down on the counter top and was trying , with all his might, hard not to crack up. Gai looked a bit peeved and muttering something about "un-youghtful people". The Laughter died away excepted for the occasional snicker or giggle from the group.

The girl waited till the ninja had a hold on themselves before coughing to get their attention. "I must apologize for our rudeness. My name is Rena and this is Master Nao. He is a master of weapons and fighting skills expert of those who will teach you and myself. I am Kalinea's daughter. I am studying to become a Balance-Keeper one day, so I have to visit many worlds. I will be most honored to have other people to train with my friend and my self" Rena said quietly. Nao walked over to Rena and smiled has he lad his hand on her head. "We came to meet those that Kalinea and Morio choose." Nao said loudly.

Tenten looked at Naruto, Sakura and Neji. Then turned to Nao and Rena and said "we still have till the end of today and tomorrow till 7 o'clock in the morning to make our decision". Both of them looked thoughtful for a minute the Rena clapped her hands together grinning, her tail was twitching behind her happily. "Perhapses we can spar. I would like to see what ninja of this world are capable of and what you can do" Rena said happy. Tenten looked down at Lee, who had his thumb in his mouth with Naruto poking him with a twig, and looked at Neji and Sakura. Sakura was turning red and looked like she was going to kill Naruto and Neji looked thoughtful, though she could not read his closed exasperation.

Tenten turned to Rena and said "sure I'll take you to the training grounds and we can spar". 'This will give me an idea what we might become if we go with them' Tenten thought to herself as she got up and started to walk to the training grounds. The sun had come out now and so were many people. It was soon to be mid-day but Tenten only had one thought in her head. 'I need to impress Neji and the others...and myself'.

Lee dragged him self behind the others. He was still tired do to the "Sleep Spell" that Rena put on him. He listened to Naruto, envious that the younger boy could use ninjustu and genjustu. Right now the hyper blond boy was bugging the smaller girl about the justu that she used on Lee. Naruto then got waked on the head by his lovely Sakura. ' Yosh... Sakura looks ever so lovely today. Oh my beloved cherry bloom, how do I wish I could hold your wonderful flawless hand,' Lee had barely noticed the tall man, Nao, drop back.

Lee's fuzzy eyebrows knitted together and hided behind the closest tree to watch the man. Nao had also went behind a tree and jumped up onto a branch, without stringing a leaf. Lee felt his eyes widen, then he felt a few presents following them. Nao glanced back and nodded to Lee then pointed up to the trees and then pointed to the right. Lee then nodded understanding that Nao wanted Lee up in the trees and over to the right. Lee jumped up onto a branch and moved over a few trees over to the right and then flattened himself agents the branch.

Lee watched as a four ninja and about ten villagers come down the path that led to the teams training grounds. Nao jumped down and said to the group of people " nice day for a stroll wouldn't you say". Both ninja and villagers jumped and turned to face the man. Nao looked calmly at them, leaning up to the tree, and rubbing his nails on his coat. "What are you doing here... only ninja are so-posed to be here" one of the ninja said angry. Nao looked at the man and then said "really... then why are these villagers here" as he said this, Nao raised an eyebrow and look at the man like he had two heads. The villagers sputter and then one of them shouted "we are villagers of the leaf village and we can go were ever in the village if given the permission from a ninja in entering the training grounds". Lee's felt his face scolded. That was an out and out lie. No villager was allowed in the training grounds, and Nao and Rena were not villagers, they were fighters, so they were allowed, with permission that is. Also they said that they had a note ,and they did ( a note from Tsunade), saying that they could use the grounds as they pleased wail their stay.

Lee pulled out a couple of shuriken and steadied himself. He then felt a shadow behind him, and he turned slowly to find a fellow leaf ninja behind him with his katana drawn and raised to kill. Lee tossed his shuriken at the man and dropped from the tree, landing on his feet, he turned to see Nao engaged in combat with the four ninja and the villagers coming at him. All of the sudden Lee felt a hard hit to his face at sent him to the ground. Rolling out of the way and throwing a hard kick to the ninja, that Lee could see was a Chunin, that sent him flying back into the tree. The Chunin dropped his katana and then shook his head and got back up to his feet and charged Lee. Waiting for the right moment, Lee, front flipped over the man's head and landed behind him, sweeping the man's legs out from under him, and punching the man hard into the man's skull that Lee heard a sickening cracking sound, knocking the man out cold. Lee looked up to see the villagers approach him with spears, rocks and bows fitted with arrows. Lee felt tears start to fall down his face and took a deep breath and charge the villagers.

Lee ran circus around the ten villagers and then attacked one of them before jumping back and running again. ' If I am able to confuse them and take them out one by one quickly, then I can go help Master Nao. I just need to knock them out with out hurting them... even if they want to hurt me' Lee thought to himself. He attacked an older teen, striking him across the head before dashing away. The teen fell to the ground with a groan but did not get back up. By the time four of the villagers were left standing, Lee had been just running up to them and bopping them on their heads. Now , these four villagers had their backs to one another, Lee could not just sneak up to them to knock them out. Stopping to let the cloud of dust clear, he glanced over at the other man.

Nao had knocked out two Chunins and was facing two Jonins. He had his coat off and was fighting hand to weapon. Nao's hand then slashed one of the Jonins's face and then turned to the other man and attacked ruthlessly. Nao had cuts on his chest and arms, and a serous wound to his side that bleed profusely. Nao and the Jonin fought for a few secants, in a blur, before Nao punched the man in his chest. The Jonin tried to block but to no avail, he was sent into and through a couple of trees. The Jonin landed on the ground, out cold. Nao was watching the fallen ninja, and had forgotten the Jonin that he had scratched. The bloody Jonin had gotten to his feet and charged Nao.

Lee felt his breath lock up in his chest and forgot his own battle. "LOOK OUT" Lee yelled to his comrade. Then he felt the sharp cold hard metal of a villagers spear, pierce his left side. Luck would have it that the villager was unskilled in the weapon or Lee would have a more grave wound. The wound hurt but Lee ignored it. Lee grabbed the spear with both hands and said to the villager " your youthful fighting is very unyoughtful on fighting one of your own people". "Your not one of us, you filthy demon-lover. Your going to die hear after you let the Great Uchiha go and protecting that monster. That brat should have died. Now he has brain washed our children. Come with us and kill the demon brat who took the 4th from us and be redeemed or die here protecting that monster" the villager said with a sneer and a hateful look. Lee smiled comely " then I will die to protect my friend and comrade who put life and lime to save this village. He is more a hero then that traitor Susuke, who turned his back on this village for power. No, I will youghtfuly lay down my life to save the one you call a monster. For he is not, he is more human then you are, and you are the unyoughtful monster", Lee said letting a tear run down his face, "he is a fellow ninja and the one that I name brother". The villagers faces twisted into angry scolds and the village holding the spear that pierced Lee's body pushed harder onto the wooden pole. Lee gasped and then fractiously ripped the weapon from his side and then flipped up into the air and landed onto a tree.

Lee ducked behind the tree and let his tears run down his face. ' Neji' and a vision of the said person appeared in Lee's minds eye. 'Tenten', the female ninja appeared, joining Neji, his 'friend' and team-mate. 'Naruto' the young goof-ball joined them smiling at Lee. 'Gai-sensei' and his roll-model appeared, giving Lee a thumbs up. Then Lee thought of the one person that he loved, and the thought of her being unprotected and in danger from the crazed villagers, sent Lee's heart into a mad rage. "Sakura, my love, I will protected you. That is my word". Lee's face set it's self in new determination and the boy got up and disappeared from the spot were he was a secant ago.

Nao's left arm hung uselessly that his side as he battled the Jonin, when Lee appeared behind the man and spin-kicked the man into a tree. Nao watched the man sail into the tree and crumple to the floor of the woods. Nao turned and looked back at Lee to see the boy wounded. Nao frowned, then looked over to where the villagers were, to see four villagers grouped together truckling over to were there fallen were. Nao looked at Lee and said " get my coat, please, kid". Lee limped over to the coat at were a Chunin had fallen and picked up the peace of clothing. "I got it, Nao-s-" Lee was interrupted by the feeling of the Chunin's short sword running him throw. Lee's eyes widened and his knees bucked as everything begin to blur.

Lee felt the blade being pulled from his body as his hands grasped the wound. Blood pored from the wound and he coughed it up. The trees and surroundings blurred in and out. Lee pressed on his wound and tried to move has the sounds of battle reached his ears. Lee gasped at the pain, for he felt nothing like it. He had been stabbed a few times, but nothing that made him waver in pain like this. Lee rolled onto his stomach with his left hand clenching the painful wound in his abdomen. The sword had ran through Lee's intestines but luckily missed his spin. He cried out in pain as his stomach emptied itself and he throw up some more blood.

Lee heard a cruel laugh and looked up to see the villager that had speared him point his spear at Lee's throat. "Well, it looks like I get to kill you after all. Good thing we poisoned our weapons, heh. Now be a good demon-lover and die, so we can go after the real demon brat that carries the nine-tail fox" the man-villager said with glee. Lee looked up with unfocused eyes and smiled. Lee then said forcing the words out of his mouth with effort "the only demon here is you". The man's face twisted itself and Lee thought for a secant that he really was seeing a demon but his vision came back to him as the man pulled back his spear to plunged it into him, when the man went flying.

"Hang on Lee-kun, drink this please, stay with me" Lee heard a man's voice but it was getting farther and farther away. Lee felt something press itself against his bottom lip and a cool liquid touch his upper. Lee could now only see shadows and shapes. The voices-es and sound were drifting farther away and Lee felt the pain in his wounds increase and spread. Lee closed his eyes and took a drink a the liquid. He then took another, for the pain was fading. Opening his eyes Lee saw Nao holding a clay bottle to his lips, and holding him up with his other arm. Lee took another drink and then noticed the man wounds were healed and about to exclaim the fact, Lee was hushed by Nao and told to drink the rest of the bottle. Finishing the potion, Lee's wounds and hurts healed right before his eyes. Lee looked up at Nao grinning and Nao smiled and then looked around them. " Lets tie this people up and then get the others and go to the hospitable... Kalinea and Morio would want to know about this" the man said getting to work. Lee got up and looked at the man and said " Master Nao-san, I wish to learn from you and your youghtful comrades". Nao looked at Lee over his shoulder and smiled saying " well you will have to drop the yought-stuff or Kay and the others will kick the stuffing out of your youghtful butt. Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner you get to see that Gai-person and the others and tell them about your decision and this fight".

Naruto was walking next to Neji... he wanted to ask to older boy about girls. Naruto glanced at Neji and took a deep breath and dropped his voice so that the girls and there sinseis' could not hear them. "Neji? What do you think of girls" Naruto asked tried not to be so pointed and just come out with the question. Neji, who was trying to ignore Naruto and Gai's bragging to the girl, Rena, stopped and looked at Naruto. Neji was very taken back, for him, Naruto was asking for his opinion and advice ( Naruto was) and was flabbergasted. "Well... what do you mean by that? Girls and/or women are a very touchy subject and why are you asking me" Neji asked with amusement. "Well lets see... Kakashi-sensei is a pervert, Jiraiya-Ero-sennin writes thoughts dirty books, Iruka-sensei tries to avoid the subject, i think Gai-sensei is gay, and Lee ... well i am kind of scared to ask him. Pulse you are the only one who will give me an up front answer and not tell me ' when your older' or go on about youth crap" Naruto said looking right in Neji's eyes. Neji smiled to himself a little, Naruto seemed to have a brain after all, not that he would tell him that. Neji turned and faced Naruto, then noted that Lee and Nao were gone.

Naruto watched Neji's eyes narrow and then go Byakugan as Neji scanned the woods. Naruto looked at Neji then at the others. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that Lee was gone. Naruto did not think, he just ran. Naruto though that he had to find Lee quickly, for the villagers would most likely leave him to die after they bet him. Naruto one time saw a betting that Lee took for him. The villagers bet him down but Lee did not lift a finger to stop them. Then the villagers bet the hell out of Naruto, after saying that they would leave him be. Both boys were lucky that their friends came to help them and take them to the hospital for healing. Naruto felt a tear run down his face as he ran the help is friend.

Neji swore and turned and yelled to the others to get out and go some were safe, then ran after Naruto with Gai right behind him. Neji ran his eyes never leaving Naruto, as the younger boy dashed ahead. Naruto then stopped dead in his tracks, looking around, before running off again. Naruto's quick stop gave Neji enough time to come up behind the blond boy. Gai then knocked into both him and Naruto, throwing both them and him self to the ground. An exposition was heard and their was a crater were the boys once were. Neji felt like a fool for not noticing the letter-bomb, but he was going to bet himself up later.

Getting to their feet the three of them looked around. Naruto then heard a sissing sound and yelled " take cover" to Neji and Gai. The three of them dove out of the way, Naruto kept rolling in-till he hit a tree. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at the tree, when his eye widened and he scrambled out of the way. Were he was before was a blade of a katana. Naruto looked at the Jonin that held the weapon. The man's face twisted into an angry mask and then yanked the sword from the dirt and charged Naruto.

Neji felt a person holding on to him from behind as one of his fellow Hyuuga started shutting down his chakra points. He clenched his teeth and kicked the man that held on to him and then jumped out of the other Hyuuga's way. ' I have a bad feeling about this' Neji thought to him self as he fell into the gentle fist fighting style. The two Chunin men that he faced got into their positions. "We do not have to do this Neji-kun" said the Hyuuga, his face covered by a mask. Neji looked at the man and then said " you are the one who attacked me. I am defending myself, why are you attacking me". The Hyuuga opened his mouth but the other answered Neji " you were with the demon-brat. We had to get you away from him. Ken, take care of this brat and take him home" with that the other left and dashed off. Hyuuga Ken looked at Neji "forgive me, brother, but i must follow orders...". Neji looked at the other Hyuuga and nodded "let us fight older brother" and then disappeared from the other's sight.

Gai blocked another Jonin's kick and then throw a punch at the man he was fighting. Gai frowned as his jumped away from as a few shuriken came flying from behind, but in stead of a thud of the weapons hitting the ground they hit steal. Gai quickly kicked the man into a tree before turning onto the other ninja. Behind him thought, stood, a bluish-black haired man in ninja gear with his hair in hundreds of tiny brads and small gems hanging from them. The man had a great sword in hand and was facing three leaf ninja, a cruel smile on his scared face. The man glanced back at Gai then looked at the men and said in a low voice " lets dance" before disappearing.

Naruto: ...HAHAHHA ... you got sent throw three buildings ... heeheehehe

Lee: ...That is not funny Naruto...( glares)

KayAGoldsil87: just what till i toucher you with the fact of you two dropping the yought crap and the believe it ...stuff...

Lee and Naruto: WHAT...O.o...

Tenten: ' Lee and Naruto not being annoying ...i would pay to see that'

Naruto: so who is this new guy and what is happing next?

KayAGoldsil87: hmmm...not telling and you'll have to find out...

Kyuubi: _**Why not, girl. I have been waiting for how long now...**_

KayAGoldsil87: cram it... you can what a bit more...but can you be a dear and ask the polls

Tenten, Lee and Naruto: (snicker)

Kyuubi: _**Grrrr...**_

_**KayAGoldsil87 is asking your help for pairs for...**_

_**The Pink Banshee **_( Naruto and Lee : KYUUBI)**_ Sakura ... .._**

_**Lee or Ken**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Ino or Temari**_

_**and should Itachi ...**_

_**a) be beaten up by Kalinea**_

_**b) have Tynan ( goofy sigh) give him hell...**_

_**or **_

_**(snicker) have the brat **_( KayAGoldsil87: Kyuubi... Naruto:...he called you a brat KayAGoldsil87...lol... KayAGoldsil87:...he means you... Naruto: HEY...) **_ get beaten up by him and have to be saved by Lee, Rena, Tynan, and Tenten... ( vote this one)_**

KayAGoldsil87: Kyuubi do not tell the people what to do... any-who next chap we will see who the mystery person is and something happens to Naruto and Kyuubi... and Kalinea have something to do with it ...and who is this Tynan that Kyuubi is drolling over... find out soon...

Naruto: WHAT HAPPENS...(bunk... KayAGoldsil87 hits him )

KayAGoldsil87: find out next...see ya

KayAGoldsil87: oh and i think that Master Gai is gay ...

Lee: YOU ARE SO UN-YOUGHTFUL MISS KAY...

Tenten and Naruto: snicker 

KayAGoldsil87:...bye...Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Dear peeps

I, KayAGold87, will be going on some what of a break…

We are putting our loving Germen Shepherd down and so I leave you with a cliff hanger…but when I came back their well be more to the story I swear…

Goodbye old friend

Kay


	3. Chapter 3

Pure heart , Demon Blood

KayAGoldSil87 Does not own Naruto char or story ... so do not sue me.

_**Kyuubi: we should for you making us what so long**_

Kay: .. i will hurt you...

_**'what' - deman taking / Kyuubi or other demons... or inner self/ Sakura**_

"what" - Taking

'what'- thinking

_what- think-speaking_

and all caps means yelling

Note: yes this is a Hinata and Naruto story

Thank you Boby09 uicathain and Taeniaea for your reviews and uicathain for your advice

thank you Boby09 for your vote

oh and do not get to attached to Kalinea, Nao, Morio and Akihoshi ... they are not big chars in this story

Now the story

**Pre-story (part 2)**

Tenten ran with Kakashi, Rena and Sakura to go find Rena's mother. Tenten was woried about Neji. 'why did we have to leave them' she thought ' oh Neji'. Rena jumped next to Tenten and Tenten gave the girl a small smile. Rena then smiled to and then asked Tenten " what is this?" the small girl asked and handed a Forehead Protector. Tenten looked at the Protector and froze. Insted of a leaf there was an eye on the Head band . Tenten gulped and rushed to catch up with Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei look at this" Tenten said handing Kakashi the Protector. Kakashi looked at the band that he was holding and stopped. Tenten held her breath and Sakura and Rena looked confuzed. "Keep going to the hospital. I need to go to the Hokage. Worn anyone you meet and tell them we are under attack" Kakashi said. He then sped of leaving the girls behind. "Let us go" said Rena and started to run.

Tenten was in a mild pantic. Then she got an idea. "Sakura you go and gather the other rookies. Rena can go get her mom and the nin-med unites. I'm going back" Tenten said with confudents. "Tenten we sould-- Tenten" Sakura yell but Tenten was already away from her. Tenten did not know if Sakura would follow her but no need to stay and argue. There was only one person in Tenten's mind 'Neji" as she ran swifedly to her teammate's side.

888

Gai stood in horror at the man's speed and ablilities. The men had little chance. The great sword in this man's hand was like a Katana in the hands of a skilled ninja. The Blue skined man's dance of death was something Gai had not never seen in a long time. Or some one that was as skilled as this man. When it was all said and done the attacking ninja lie on the ground with broken bodies. The Blue skined man then turned to Gai and looked at him. " We need to get going ... other's well be coming" the man said and ran off. Gai ran right behind him and then said " Your fighting style is something i have never seen, youthful new-comer and thank you for the ... help. " The man nodded and then said "My name is Morio and it looks like we need to pick up own pace if we want to help the children". "Then let us get going , youthful Morio" said Gai to Morio and the two of then then put an extera dash of speed and were off in a blur.

888

Neji yelled " Kaiten " and spin like a top as he fenned off Ken's attack. Ken jumped away and then slid back a bit. "We do not need to fight Neji" said Ken "you can join us". Ken's words made Neji burn with anger and spat " and why showed i do that. You who walked away from the clan and mother. You who left me there alone. No i will not join you. My place is here with the clan and my friends and your fate is to end up at the feet of thouse you betrayed". Ken glared back at Neji and then went back into the gentle fist stance and the two were at it again. Both throwing punches and kicks and neither one of them were backing down from each other. Then Neji saw an opening and went for it. He yelled "kuushou" and pushed Ken back. Neji then went in to Rokujuuyonshou and said to Ken " You are in my Sight...Rokujuuyonshou". Ken then dropped to his knees and glaired at Neji. Neji then walked over to his brother and knocked him out. "Well and i thought that i would have to help you out. Looks like i was wrong" Tenten said as she jumped out of a tree and hugged Neji.

Neji was talking back. Then Tenten pushed him away and then said "We need to fined the others do you have a clue were Naruto or Gai-sensei are!" "No i do not" said Neji confused. Then he heard a snap and spoun around to find his Sensei and a blue man standing next to him. The man pulled out a sword that was easly over seven feet and got in front of Gai. "Boy get away from her! That is not your team mate! That girl is under a genjutsu!"

Neji jumped away from 'Tenten' just as she was about to put a kunai to his throut and she giggled. "And here i was hopping you would lead me right to the demon contaner. Oh well" and the 'Tenten' dropped her illusion reveling a girl around Naruto's age with gray hair. The girl got a kunai from her pouch and got into a fighting stands. The Blue man glaired at the small girl and said " and you and your new village are fools. To think of taking the boy from this village and exterateing the Fox from him for your own gane. That is not the way of a ninja". The girl gave a sick laugh and then throw the kunai at the man and Gai. "Oh, please, like you know any thing about my village. Now, let us play". As the girl said this a shadow came from behined her and knocked her out.

There was Tenten standing on top of the gray-headed girl. She glaired down at the girl. The blue man then said "glad you could join us, girl. Lets get moving". Neji and Tenten nodded the four of them disapeard from sight.

888

Naruto rolled out of the man's sword's way again. Every time he attacked he would have his energy snapped from him. 'There is something weird going on' Naruto thought as he tried punching the man; only to have made contaked with him then fall to the ground as if lighting ran throw him. Naruto gasped and then dogged out of the way. This time he was way to slow and the man's blade cut him across the chest. The steal draw blood and zapped even more stranght from him.

Naruto fell to the ground and gasped. 'Way cant i fight him?! There has to be something that i am over looking' he thought. "And they said that you would be a challenge. I guess they were wrong about you." The man said. Naruto, in anger, kicked out at the man and then clammered to his feet and shouted " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Naruto stode there with six other clones. The man raised an eye brow at this. "Well this is an advansment. Looks like there might be some fun in this after all" The man said. Naruto let his clones chage forth as he and one of them hung back. Slowly, Naruto and his clone, a rasengan formed as the lasted of his clones got distroyed; Naruto charge. The man watched with some amusement in his eyes as Naruto come closer and closer to him in a dead fast run. The man swang his katana up and broght the blade down on, and into, Naruto's shoulder. But Naruto struck the man in the gut with the full blasted of the rasengan. The man flew back and slammed into a tree and fell to the forest floor.

Naruto fell down breathing hard as he yanked the katana from his left shoulder. Blood spraded about and Naruto felt dizzy. "NARUTO" a yell came from behind and Naruto staggered to his feet. Sakura, Ino and Hinata came running at him with Kakashi and Tsunade behind them. Sakura and Hinata made it to him first before Naruto fell to the ground. "Naruto are you alright" Sakura asked as she and Hinata propped him up and Tsunade come over and begain to heal his wounds.

"I am fine... but for some reson that guy kepted zapping my energy and i could only plan a one shot attack on him with my clones" Naruto said solomly. The man that attacked Naruto was being tied up by Kakashi. His sensei then pulled out an strange device that was under the man vest. Kakashi then dropped the device as if he was shocked. " i think i found the reson your energy was being zapped" Kakashi said as he rubbed his hand and bent down to look at the device.

Naruto looked up into the eyes of both Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was studlying Tsunade and Hinata was looking at Naruto. When he looked at her she looked away and turned red. "Are you alright Hinata. You are alittle red" Naruto said and reached up and felt her forehead. Hinata's face got darker and said "I-i am f-f-fine, Naruto-kun". "Every-one some-one is coming" Ino yelpped out and then ran over to Sakura, Hinata, Naurto and Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and grabbed Naurto and jumped into a tree and Kakashi went behind the prone man's tree that he was tied to. Hinata, Sakura and Ino all got into fight stance and waited. Naruto tried to fight Tsunade but the look that she gave him made him stop. ' I hope the girls will be ok' Naruto thought and then soudenly passed out.

888

Hinata activated her Byakugan and then relaxed. She looked at Ino and said "it is alright. It is only Neji, Tenten Gai-sensei and a man. They well be here in about five minates". Ino and Sakura relaxed also and Kakashi came out of hiding. Tsunade dropped out of the tree with Naruto limp in her arms. Hinata rushed over to them and looked at Naruto. "He's fine. I just had to knock him out. I just wish that i did not have to do it."

Hinata looked at her crush and then at Tsunade and said " h-how bad i-is h-he". "Not to bad but he is low on charkra right now. So i have to get him to the hospital. i will see you all there. Make sure that you do a clean sweep and send Tenten and Lee to me." With that, Hinata watched, her and Kakashi go. 'i could not do anything' Hinata sighed and waited for Neji and Tenten to come. "Are you alright , Hinata" Sakura said in consuren. "Y-yes... i-i am fine. I-i was j-just th-thinking" Hinata studdered. "About what" Ino asked.

Hinata did not have time to answer for Tenten and the others arived. "Hinata-sama are you ok" Neji asked her in a tight voice. "Y-yes i-i am fine. Th-thank you, Neji-nee-san" Hinata said " A-are you alright". Neji looked down and then said "We have a problem. Ken is back". Hinata felt her eyes widen and looked at Neji. "W-were did you s-see h-him" Hinata asked her cousen. "i fought him. He is tied to a tree back there but i need to talk to your father" Neji said. Hinata nodded and said "I-i w-will go w-with Tenten-chan to the h-hospital. Well i-i s-see you th-there?" Hinata asked quickly. Neji looked passed her then said "yes" before darting to the Hyuuga componde.

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tenten looking at her. "Lets go. Gai-sensei and the others will be there as soon as they can." Tenten said thought un-happy about some-thing. Hinata nodded and they both took off with the man that come with them right behind them. "who is this Ken person, Hinata-chan" the man asked. Hinata, alittle taken back, said " H-he w-was Neji-nee-san's h-half older br-brother. But the c-clan disowned h-him when h-he ran a-away b-before h-he h-had the Juin Jutsu pl-placed a-apon h-him".

Hinata then heard a snap and activateded her Byakugan again. Hinata then gave a small smile as Lee and another man came running into sight. Lee came to a halt in front of Hinata and looked at her and the others. "HINATA... TENTEN... I AM GOING TO TRAIN WITH THE YOUGHTFUL MASTER NAO-SENSEI. YOU SH-" Lee yelled hyper-ly only to get hit on the head by Nao. Tenten shook her head and then said "We need to go to the hospital, Lee-kun. Lady Tsunade's orders." Lee nodded and then yelled "YOSH" and blotted off. Hinata sweat-dropped and looked at the others. "That kid... is nerve-raking" said Nao before looking at the Blue man and said "Are you coming, Morio". Morio looked at Nao and said "I hope we do not have another Tynan on our hands" before he took off the way Lee went. The rest of them took off but HInata lagged behinded a bit. Her only thought was ' i hope every-thing will be ok'.

888

Tsunade looked at Kalinea in anger. They were out-side Naruto's hospital room in a heatted agument. "He will be ok. It is so that Kyuubi at lest has a fighting chance if the Hunter Village get ahold of him are Naruto." Kalinea said hot-ly. "And if your expearamental operation does not work, they will both die or be valnderal" Tsunade shot back. "Yes but think. Naruto, if this works, will have four and a half of Kyuubi chakra tails and he well not fall under Kyuubi's anger if he usess them. Kyuubi will be half human and in a human body and still tied to Naruto but at lest have a fighting chance next to him if one or both of them get caputered. Kyuubi will have the needs to help Naruto. Sides this is Naruto's choice not yours and i have done a seperation before excepted that the demon died". Tsunade crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She was close to punching the little woman, if she had not saved a bunch of her peoples lives, she would have done it by now. Thought it did not forgive how Kalinea was actting right now. The little woman was flaotting so that she was eye-level with Tsunade, her eyes blood red, and waving her arms around. (A/N: yes, Kalinea is angery and trying to intimadate Tsunade and if this was happening to someone other then her, Tsunade would be laughing... Think of it like standing on a chair so that you are eye-level with your opentate... that is how Tsunade would see this)

Tsunade heard a giggle and glanced over at Jiraiya. The man was looking at Kalinea's tailed tush. Kalinea had her tail in the air waving it around releving her underwere that was under her dress. Though Kalinea was paying more attion to Tsunade, not to the pervert that was looking 'up' her dress. Tsunade twiched and walked over to the man and hit him hard on the head. When she turned back to look at Kalinea, she saw, that the woman had a confused look on her face and her eyes were a gray color now. "He was looking up your dress" Tsunade said. "Can we... never mind. I am going to go wait for some more injured and heal them" Kalinea said and walked off "talk to Naruto for me please" and then she turned the corner and was gone.

Rolling her eyes and thinking some un-nice things, Tsunade openned the door to Naruto's room only to find him standing there with his ear to the door. "heehee... sorry" Naruto said rubbing his head. "No your not" said Tsunade "and you really need to work on your spying". Grinning Naruto then looked up at her and said serious-ly " so Kyuubi and i could have our own bodies and stuff". Tsunade sighed " it is a bit complacated... but yes... if this would work you and Kyuubi would have your own bodies but Naruto you and Kyuubi would be Half demons and still be life-bonded to each other. But you .. from what Kalinea is telling me... would be ablile to grow your chakra and energy levels higher then you normaly would if you were human. But if this happenss to a point Kyuubi could become full demon again and reach his nine-tailed form. Thought you would have that ablitly also. "

She watched Naruto scrach his head and then said " so if i don't do this then... what?" Tsunade sighed "then your seal will most like-ly slip and Kyuubi will try to gain a upper hold over you or the Akatsuki will try and caputer you and try do what ever they are doing. Or the Hunters will try their hand and kill both you and Kyuubi to get both your Chakra energies". Naurot looked hard at the floor as if he was trying to take this all in. Tsunade then kneeled down and said "But there is a chace that this could kill you and Kyuubi or could harm you to a degree that you will never be a ninja agian. If it does work then you well have ... a brother but he will most-like-ly try and kill you and everyone around you"

_**"That is if he is not with his own kind in some way"**_ a voice said form above. Tsunade looked up to see a child about the age of naruto and his friends. What was not normal about this child is that she had three tails and a set of wings. She had Black eyes and brownish-black hair and she had on a t-shirt and shorts. The gril jumped to the floor and then hugged Naruto intill he gave a squeak and then knocked him over and was trying to look at his stumic. What Tsunade found odd was that two of the girls tails looked like fox tails and one looked like a wolf's.

_**"Were is your seal and how come you do not have marking other then your wiskers"**_ The girl said jumping up and down on Naruto. "can... you ... get ... off... of ... me... ooff" Naruto weased out. Tsunade then got up and said " who are you and were did you come from". The small girl got up too and looked at Tsunade and said _**"My name is Tynan. I am 1/4 human and 1/3 demon. Thought mom was half human and half wolf demon and dad was half hawk and half fox demon. But any who i came with Lady Kalinea and the other sensei and Rena. I was raised by them. This is the first time i saw a ninja village and-"**_. "Tynan stop telling them your life story and get over here now you little monster" said a woman with white hair huffing in the door way. Tynan frowned but did as the woman told her. "i am sorry that Tynan got away from me... my name is Akihoshi... now let us go heal some people, Tynan, and if you are good then you can come back and talk to the nice people" said Akihoshi. _**"Ok"**_ said Tynan and rushed off. "she had suger again ... she must have..." said Akihoshi and then she bowed to Tsunade and rushed after Tynan.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw the look of pure shock on his face. 'That was a demon and a child more hyper then Naruto. Now, i pitly them' thought Tsunade. "I see you ment Tynan and Akihoshi" said Kalinea in the door way. Tsunade looked at the woman. Kalinea thought was looking in the hall-way. "Your friends are here. Tsunade can you come with me. I want to talk to you". Tsunade walked over to Kalinea. Out sade the door Kalinea said "I am sorry for actting like a four year old back there but is it Naruto's choice... and Kyuubi's". Tsunade nodded and said " and we will see what his choice is" as Hinata, Lee and Tenten walked into the room.

888

Naruto sat on his bed thing when Hinata, Lee and Tenten came in. He was struggling with his choice. _**"DAME IT BRAT. What is so hard about this. I at lest want to try this so that if you do something stupid if can be there to laugh at you and kick some a before i die"**_ Kyuubi said in his mind-scape. _And maybe this could kill us_ Naruto yelled at Kyuubi. Naurto's only answer was a chuckle from the demon and then he was kicked out of his own mind-scape.

"N-Naruto-kun a-are you ok" Hinata asked. Naruto gave them one of his foxy-grins and jumped off the bed. "Yep and you guys" Naruto asked. "We're fine but what is this about you making a choice" Tenten asked. Naruto then told them and Lee shouted "YOSH... Naruto-kun you should try it. It will help us alot. And also ,for one thing, the villagers well not see you as the Kyuubi, but your self". Naruto looked at Lee in shock. "Your right Lee. With Kyuubi out of my body the village will see only me and not some monster" He said some-what excitedly. "B-but N-Naruto-kun... y-your not a monster" Hinata said tweedling her fingers together. Naruto smiled at Hinata and said "yeah but tell that to the villagers. Thanks thought Hinata".

All the sudden Tynan came rushing in giggling and jumped onto the bed and then out off Naruto's window. Tsunade and Kalinea looked in and Kalinea said "She's up to some-thing and it is not good". Then a yell came from the open window and Naruto rushed to it. What Naruto saw made him laugh. Tynan was running around Rena and Sakura with Konohamaru on her shoulders. Both Sakura and Rena were sitting on the ground and Rena was yelling at Tynan who just laughed and then stopped running and waved at Naruto. She then ran up the wall back to his window, knocking him back.

"Naruto-nee-chan are you ok" Konohamaru asked looking down at he from his perch. Tynan giggled and said _**"yes Nar-Nar are you ok"**_. Naruto glaired at Tynan and then said "my name is Naruto... not Nar-Nar. yes, Konohamaru , i am ok now." Tenten chuckled behind him and then said to Hinata "Nar-nar". Naruto looked at Hinata and looked into her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata. Naruto then thought ' way is she looking at me like that. Maybe she is afriad of me'. That made Naruto alittle sad that one of his friends was afriad of him. Naruto got up and then looked over at Tsunade and Kalinea. He took a deep breath and walked over to them and said to Kalinea " I want to take the operation".

888

Tenten watched as Kalinea, Rena and Akihoshi were writting what look like lines and curcles and words on the floor in Kalinea's silver blood. Naruto sat in one curcle and a clone sat in another, he looked neverus as he looked about the room. In four corners of the room sat a med-nin holding bowl. One held a bowl with dirt and a plant in it. Another held one with water. One held a bowl with glowing hot ambers and the last one held a bowl with nothing in it. Tsunade was talking to Kakashi, Gai and a few other ninja. The other rookie teams and Konohamaru and Iruka stood with Tenten and Tynan as they watched the two women and Rena finish drawling and writting.

"W-what are th-they doing, T-Tynan-ch-chan" Hinata asked nevus-ly. Tynan looked over at Hinata and winked at her then looked back at Naruto and the others. _**"Writing spells and seals. So nothing goes bad. Not that is will but just in case. Lady Kalinea and Rena are over six hundred years old in fleash years. So, Nar-Nar is in good hands"**_ Tynan said. Tenten did a dobble take and Lee shoutted "what" in her ear as she looked at the other... girl. "And how old are you, Tynan" Tenten asked in shock. _**"Oh me... I am only ten years old"**_ Tynan said then jumped up and down _**"look... look they are gong to start"**_. At that every-one watched as Rena and Akihoshi walked over to them and Kalinea kneeled in between Naruto and his clone.

Kalinea begain to chat in a weird language and the area around her begain to turn white. She made a few weird hand signs and then begain to pore energy into the floor in between the two Naruto's. Chakra ran down along the silver blood and then wrapped itself around Naruto and the med-ninja. A green energy came off the man that was holding the bowl with dirt, A red off the one with ambers, a blue came off the one with water, and the last one held a whitish-yellow. Blue and red chakra came off off the two Naruto's and Kalinea begain to chat faster.

Soon the room was hot and the chakra around the Naruto's and Kalinea begane to inevelupe the three of them. A scream was heard and ecode throw out the room but Tenten could not see a thing. Then after what seemed to be minates the light fadded. Kalinea lay on the ground, unconscious, and so were the two Naruto's.

Hinata raced forth with Tenten at her heels but Tsunade got to the three prone people first. She kneeld down and took oen of the Naruto's heart-beat then the other. A smile fromed on Tsunade's face and she looked at every one "Both of them have a heat-beats". Lee whopped and jumpped up and down and must have waken Kalinea for she just got up and lefted the room. Tenten watched her go. Tsunade and Iruka caired the two Naruto's out of the room and Tenten thought ' well ...that went well but did Kalinea-sensei do it. Are there now two Naruto's or, more like-ly, a Naruto and Kyuubi'.

888

Lee placed out-side Naruto's room waiting for Gai-sensei and the other senseis to come out. The Rookies stood along the wall, each of them in there own thoughts. Lee then leaned next to Sakura, who looked upset. "Is some-thing wrong Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. Sakura shook head head saying "Naruto has been out for a day now and we have been kept in the dark. I just wish that we knew what was going on". Tynan, who was sitting on the floor, spook up _**"well... I for one what to see both Nar-Nar-kun and Kyuubi-kun."**_ "how do you know that it worked, Tynan" Rena said in a soft voice. _**"Two scents... two diffrent scents and one is more ... human-like and the other is more demon-like"**_ Tynan said camly and then started playing with her tails. Lee looked at the door and thougth ' I just hope that Naruto-kun is alright'.

888

Naruto awakened to Tsunade and Jiraiya standing over him. Not a love-ly thing to wake up to. Naruto yelpped and threw his pilow at Jiraiya. He almosted regretted it if he was not in so much pain. Naruto fell back onto the bed wincing and breathing out hard. _**"About time you bloody woke up"**_ said a voice in the bed next to him. Naruto looked over to see purple slitted eyes stair right back at him. "KYUUBI" Naruto shouted in shock and sat back up in his bed. Kyuubi winced and said _**"yes, brat, it's me"**_. Naruto staired hard at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sat on the other bed in pjs, like him, looking right back at him. Naruto studied Kyuubi. The 'fox' had mostly red hair with blonde bangs. Kyuubi had four whisker marking on his face and pointed ears. He also had black clawed finger tips. Other then that Kyuubi looked like him. For all people could know, Kyuubi, was Naruto's twin brother.

Naruto then noticed that there were alot of people in the room. All were stairing at him or Kyuubi. Naruto felt alittle nervus and Tsunade must have seen this and turnned to the people. "Alright, people, let's give Naruto and Kyuubi some time" Tsunade said and shooed the people out of the room. Naruto could not help but see hateful glacess that were shot at Kyuubi as people lefted the room.

When every-one left, Kyuubi jumped off his bed and walked over to Naruto. Naruto watched Kyuubi smile, reveling his fangs, and promped-ly punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto oofed and jumped off the bed and kicked Kyuubi in the back. _I always wanted to do that!_ Naruto heard in his head. This made Naruto angery and he tackled Kyuubi to the floor. Both of them rolled around on the floor punching and kicking at each other.

Naurto finally pinned Kyuubi to the floor and was about to knock him out when he felt himself be lefted off of Kyuubi by some-one. Naruto looked behind him and saw Nao there. _**"Get your dame hands off of me ...human"**_ Kyuubi yelled. Naruto looked to see Kalinea holding Kyuubi up-side-down. "You two should be resting. Not fighting." said Kalinea with a sigh. Naruto heard a grown and truned to face the door to see Tynan, Rena and Hinata standing there. _**"And I liked seeing the fight"**_ Tynan muttered but loud for every-one to hear. "Alright, Naruto, we want an answer. Do you want to train with us or not?" Nao said as he set Naruto onto the floor.

Naruto looked at the floor. Thoughts ran throw his mind. _Answer them, brat, or I will_! Kyuubi thought in Naruto's head. Naruto looked out-side the window at the village. Then looked at Kalinea and said "Yes, I want to train with you. I will train very hard, BELIEVE IT!" "Then meet us in trainning ground three at sun-set and go tell your friends and get your things." Said Kalinea and dropped Kyuubi onto the ground and left. Nao then patted Naruto on the head and said "it's only 8:35. So you have time. Go have fun and do not worie about the villagers. They will treat you a little better" and lefted.

Tynan ran over and hugged Kyuubi and then said _**"Lets get you guys some real clothing"**_ and dragged him out the door. Naruto walked over to Hinata and Rena. Hinata was looking at Naruto in some shock and Rena was laughing. "What?!" Naruto asked the two girls. "Y-you ch-changed N-naruto-kun" Hinata said stairing at him. "Realy?" Naruto said looking down at himself. "Yes you did. At least a little bit" said Rena "but lets go and get your stuff together".

Naruto shrugged and said "ok but can i change with out you here?" He watched as both girls turn red and get out of the room and close the door. 'This is going to be intresting' Naruto thought as he got dressed. Finally he openned the door to see Hinata, Sakura, and Neji waitting for him. Neji looked up and raised an eye-brow. Hinata looked down with a red face and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head. " Naruto is that you?" Sakura said in surperise. "Yes, Sakura-chan, it's me... why? Hinata and Rena said that I changed but did not tell me how much" Naruto said. Sakura put her hand into her pants pocket and pulled out a mirror and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at himself and was shocked at what he saw. His hair was still blonde but now had two red streaks on either side of his head on his bangs. His whisker markings were alittle darker and his blue eyes were now slittled. He had fangs and claws like Kyuubi. Naruto was alittle taken back.

Then a yell started him and he and the others turnned to see Tynen pulling a bewildered Kyuubi and Rena with her. _**"COME ON. Hey Nar-Nar-kun lets go shopping. You can come with us Sakura-chan to help with Nar-Nar-kun with his dreadful fastion look and Hinata-chan can come too"**_ Tynan said bloncing. Kyuubi looked like he wanted to run and Naruto was trying to move away from Tynan, who looked like she wanted to jump him. "Sure... we'll go. Right Hinata-chan" said Sakura. Hinata looked alittle uncomfortable but said "S-sure. I-i will c-come. I-i have n-nothing to do r-right n-now". _**"YAY. Lets go and grab Lee-kun too so we can get him out of that dame green ... jumpsuit... thing."**_ Tynan said as she dragged Kyuubi passed Naruto. Kyuubi mouthed a ...help me ... before the two disapeared around the corner. "Well this well be interesting" Neji said after a few secends had passed. Naruto looked at Neji and then said "lets go. Believe it" and followed Neji to the door were Tynan was hugging a struggling Kyuubi. 'This will be very interesting' thought Naruto .

888

Lee walked grummbling behind Neji and the others. Thought Tenten was behind him, grinning, to make sure that he would not run. They were in the market place looking for clothing and other things for Tenten, Lee, Naruto and Kyuubi. People were looking at the rookies as they walked by. Some were giveing Kyuubi angery gaires but did not attack for some reson. Others were looking at Naruto with mixed looks. But the two that were getting the most looks was Tynan and Rena.

Tynan was skipping holding onto Rena's hand or it was the other way around. People gave the two of them a huge berth and looks that were alittle threatining. Lee could not help but feel angery at that. ' Rena-chan and Tynan-chan have done nothing and are being given such unyoughtful looks' Lee thought.

_**"CANDY"**_ Tynan shouted sudden-ly and then started to pull Rena torwed a candy store. It was a comical secen, really. Rena had Tynan, now, by her tails and was trying to pull her back. She was moving only alittle bit and Tynan was flapping her little wings yelling _**"candy"**_ over and over again, pulling the other girl the other way by bits. Some people were laughing at the two of them. Sakura and Ino were two of the people. The rest of the rookies and Kyuubi had amused looks on there faces. "A... little ... help... please" Rena called out to the others.

"SURE THING YOUGHTFUL RENA-CHAN" Lee shouted and then grabbed Tynan from the air, around her waist, and pulled her down. Tynan pouted and then said _**"let go... I'll be good". **_ "You have said that before and then tried to eat Chip" said Rena dry-ly. _**"He would have teasted good... hmmm squirralatin... now i am realy hungery"**_ (A/N: a squirralatin is a squirrel that is the size of a small monkey and Tynan ate one...one time... and tried to eat another. Squirralatin have an IQ of about a four year old... and Tynan says that they teasted good) At the sound of food the group agreed to meet back after they had eatin. Lee walked with Tenten and Neji as they went to a churry restron that Lee loved.

When Lee and his team walk in the owner smiled. "Lee-kun! Good to see you. Gald that you are ok after that attack. I feel badly that we were tricked so easie... and how you and Tenten were treated" the owner said. Lee smiled and said "DO NOT WORIE ABOUT IT. I and Tenten-chan are going to train youghtfuly hard waile we are gone... so this is a youghtful good bye for now!" Lee said. The owner raised an eye-brow and said "and what does Gai-sensei say about this". Lee lowered his head and said "Gai-sensei said that he wanted the best for Tenten-chan and myself" then he got hyper and said "BUT WHEN WE GET BACK GAI-SENSEI AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUGHTFUL HARD TRAINNING". Tenten then hit him on the head and said "Lee-kun stop yelling or I'll shove my chop-sticks down your mouth". Lee looked at Tenten hurt and Neji said "I secend that, Lee". Lee muttered under his breath "unyoughtful team-mates" and then got hit but Tenten up-side his head make Lee go dizy and pass out.

888

Tenten was walking with Sakura and the girls. The guys had gone to get the rest of Naruto's and Lee's things and to get away from the shopping crazed girls. Tenten wished that she could think of a reson to get away, for the girl were talking about getting dresses and some new kimono's. This was Sakura and Ino's idea. Tenten could care less if she got dressed up but Rena and Tynan said that she need some more clothing. Tenten thought that she needed more weapons... to use on Tynan and the others.

"Tenten are you listening to me" Rena said. Tenten jumped a bit then said "no i was not... I was thing about some-thing". Rena smiled and said "i was saying that we are going to be going to diffrent worlds and stuff to train. So you need some diffrent clothing over then what you are wearing". Tenten blinked and said "diffrent worlds". Tynan smiled and said _**"yep... most likly two or three of them. It is so you can widen your fighting and spirt and ... umm ... chakra arts...mostly magic ...or ninjutsu and genjutsu as you would call it. It sould be fun."**_ Rena nodded in agreement and said "it is fun but we are going to be learning alot of cultural and religious deffrentnesses." Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked shocked at what they were hearing. "But we well have a way to keep in contacked with your friends and the Hokage Tsunade" said Rena. Tenen nodded and then said "How long are we going to be gone?" Rena looked thoughtful then said "Intill Naruto and Kyuubi are eight-teen .By then you four should be read-ly. Of corse you are training with me and Tynan so we well becoming back with you to stay for a bit... are a lest Tynan might stay" Rena said thoughtfully.

Tenten looked over at Tynan, who was talking to the other girls. "Is she really a demon?" Tenten asked. Rena looked over at Tynan and said "Yes ... her father was what we call an enlightined demon. Her mother was half demon. That is why she is not as evil as other demons but she has her momonts. Also do not let her get her hands on candy. Star help us if she does." Tenten looked over at the girl and said "is she that bad". Rena shivered next to her and said "she is like haveing 25 or more ferrets on caffeen and trying to put all of them into a box". Tenten laughed and the girls went on with there shopping.

888

Tsunade sat back as the four teacher's explained what Naruto and the other's were going to train throw. Nao was a Taijutso, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, Shurikenjutus, Sojutsu, Naginatajutsu and Kusauigamajutus expert. Kalinea was a Seishin-teki Kyoyo, Boryaku and Jutsu expert. Morio was a Kayakujutsu Hensojutsu, Shinobi-iri, Sui-ren, Choho, Genjutsu , Ninjutsu and Intonjutsu expert and Akihoshi was a cultural, Bajutsu, Boryaku, Tenmon and Chi-mon expert. To say the lest Tsunade was impressed.

Tsunade had asked how long they would be gone and was alittle upset to hear there answer. 'But Naruto and to others need this trainning' Tsunade thought to her-self. "We will keep you up to date on there develupment and send you leters from them" Akihoshi said. Tsunade nodded and said "And what about Kyuubi?". "What about him" asked Nao. "Is he going to learn every thing also" Tsunade asked hope-ing that they would not teach him. "Yes we're goingto teach him. You should have seen it when Naruto-kun pinned him to the floor. It was pitaful and if Naruto can do that to him now then think what a really good ninja could do to him. Both of them could die because Kyuubi does not really know how to fight and control his body" Nao said. Morio nodded in agreement "yes both of them could and would be in alot of trouble if Kyuubi got cought" he said. Akihoshi then said "and it would not be a good thing for them. Pluse Kyuubi needs to learn human ways, now that he is in a human body".

Tsunade sighed. She was going to have to tell council and they were not going to be happy. The council was breathing down her thoat and were not happy that Kyuubi had a body now. Nor were they please that Tsunade was letting Naruto and the others go train with Kalinea and the other senseis. But The council was happy that Kyuubi was weakened and trapped in human from.

Tsunade looked over at Kalinea and said "how much training are you going to give Kyuubi?". Shrugging, Kalinea said "first he needs to masters the basics. When he does this we will see what he needs training in." Tsunade nodded and said "Please keep me posted. Now i have some paper work to do, if you please". Nao and the others nodded and lefted the room. Tsunade sighed and reached for a cup sake. 'This is going to be a both a good and a bad thing... if this goes through' The Hokage thought to her self.

888

Lee was miserable with the girls in a clothing shop. Not only did they trick him into wereing reguler clothing other then his jumpsuite but they were getting more clothing for him that was not green or a jumpsuite. They were talking about doing a fastion show much to Lee's and the guys ( also Tenten's) horror. Of corse the fastion show was Tynan's idea but Sakura and Ino were running with it. Tenten and most of the others were at the weapon's smiths buying more weapons but Lee got cought into staying behined. Thought so was Naruto and Kyuubi. Both of them nearly had heart-attacks when Tynan jumped them when they came back and then dragged them into the nearest store.

Kyuubi was looking at a red and black firelike jackett and Naruto was arguing with Sakura about wereing something. Sakura finally must have giveing up and walked over to Lee and said "are you going to try on the clothing we picked out for you, Lee-kun?" Lee like saying no but then the way Sakura was looking at him changed his mind. "Sure, Sakura-chan, i will try on the youghtful clothing that you picked out" Lee said and went to change. 'this is going to be a long day' thought Lee.

888

Naurto was carieing bags of stuff to the meeting point. He, Tenten and Lee were torchered into getting clothing and other things... even thought they were not buying it. It was still torcher. Lee walked next to him with his stuff with a miserable look on his face. The others were walking with them holding some of there stuff. Hinata was walking next to him talking to Tynan. Well Tynan was doing more of the talking. They finally got to the trainning ground three and saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Konohamaru and Iruka were there along with Nao, Kalinea, Morio and Akihoshi.

Kalinea eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw all the stuff. "Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Kyuubi... put your stuff in a pile and say good bye" Akihoshi said with a smile. Naruto and the others dropped the fours stuff into a huge pile and then walked other to there sensei's. Naruto ran up to Iruka and hugged him. Tears ran down Iruka's face and Naruto cryed as well. Soon both of them let go and Kakashi came over and patted Naruto on the head. "You be careful, Naruto."said Iruka. Naruto gave both Iruka and Kakashi foxy grins and then went and huged Konohamaru. Jiraiya came up to him and handed him a scroll and said "you better come back stronger you hear me". Naruto laughed and said "Believe it... I will." Tsunade gave him a hugg and a kiss and said "come home soon" and went over to talk with Tenten.

Naruto walked over to Chouji and shock his hand and said "take care of your self" then slapped Shikamaru on the back and gave them both a foxy grin. Kiba walked over to him and grappled him and gave him a noggie and said "you better come back...'cause i want another fight" and walked off. Shino waked over and patted him on the back and Neji nodded to him. Ino came over and gave him a hugg and then Sakura came over. "I promus you that i will grow stronger...so we you get back we can look for Sasuke together... and do not push your self...ok" Sakura said not looking at him. "You got it, Sakura-chan... thought i can not promuse that i will not push myself. Believe it" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and went to talk with Lee.

HInata was the last to say good bye. Naruto turned to her as she approched him, tweedling her fingers together. Her face a little red and she was looking down. "N-naruto-k-kun... i-i wish th-that you did n-not h-have to go b-but p-please come b-back stronger" Hinata studdered. "Don't worie Hinata... I'll be back and I-" all the sudden Naruto felt himself be push from behined into Hinata. His lips met hers and they kissed for a moment. Then Hinata fainted and Naruto had to catch her. He hard a giggling behind him and he turned to see Tynan standing there grinning. Naruto looked around red faced to see grins on everyones faces but Neji's. Neji looked like he was going to blow up but he did not. He just turned around and then turned back and walk over to Naruto. "Give me Hinata-sama... Naruto" Neji said in hard voice. Naruto handed Hinata over to her cousen.

888

"Alright... it's time to go" Kalinea said. Tsunade watch quite-ly has Naruto, Kyuubi, Lee and Tenten walked over to Kalinea and the other senseis. They walked of to there things and then Kalinea said a few words that Tsunade could not hear and they vanished. Tsunade blinked back her tears and said "Don't worie...they will be back". The others nodded and then they lefted the grounds.

Tsunade walked back to her office with a heavy heart. Tsunade sat dow nat her desk and then started to cry. She wished that Naruto did not have to leave but knew that it was for the best. She just wished that the villagers and council did not treat naruto the way that they did... like he was nothing. Tsunade sighed and took out some sake and took a long drink from it. 'it's going to be a long five years' Tsunade tought before falling to sleep.

888

Hinata looked up at the sky, out her window. She wished that she was stronger and sighed. 'I will train harder and I hope, one day, that I will be useful to everyone' Hinata thought to herself. She then slowly moved her hand to her lips and a tear ran down her cheek. "Naruto-kun" she whispered and then went to bed.

888

Jiraiya took a drink from his sake. Deep in thought. 'Minato what would you do if you were in my shoes' thought Jiraiya sadly. He had let four strange people take his god-son to train but could not do a thing about it. Jiraiya sighed and took another swigg of sake and got up and payed for his tab. 'You better come back stronger... Naruto...' thought Jiraiya as he walked into the night.

888

Neji watched as the Hyuuga council. They had desided to let Ken live but he was going to have the Juin Jutsu done to him. That was not what made Neji worie. It was that Ken was to be placed under Hinata's supervison. Thought, Neji, was to be Hinata's protector. Neji knew that something was up...but he could not put a finger on it.

888

Kyuubi:_** That's it!**_

Kay: Cram it you!

Naruto: but what happens next...and why did Tynan push me into Hinata like that...

Kay and Kyuubi : BAKA

Tenten: I wounder who this Ken person is and why Neji does not like him so much

Lee: he was very un-youghtful to Neji-kun

Kay: any-who Kyuubi the polls so far

Kyuubi:

_**For Sakura **_

_**Lee-1**_

_**Ken-0**_

_**For Shikamaru**_

_**Temari-1**_

_**Ino-0**_

_**and Itachi getting his tush handed to him...**_

_**no one voted so it well not happen... **_

Kay: any -who Review and sorry for the late up date... cp keeps dieing on me... bye


End file.
